Ponyville/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Ponyvile Overview.png|This is a perfect scenery of Ponyville Berry Punch witness arrival.png|Ponyville looks lovely Twilight Spike on Chariot 3.png|Twilight when she first arrives to Ponyville Sweet Apple Acres.png|SWEET APPLE ACRES!!! RainbowDash WhatISay.png|Rainbow Dash sitting in a bridge... 1x01 TwilightSpikeObserve.png|Cool hair style 1x01TwilightsHome.png|Nice house you got there Twilight Friendship is Magic, Part 2 Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Rainbow at nighttime Pinkie Pie isnt this exciting S01E02.png|Pinkie, you look so cute with Ponyville right behind you The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png|Ponyville in the distance Twilight "Somehow." S01E03.png|You look mighty small Twilight Bon-Bon at a cafe.png|This a nice part of town Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie Silly Voice.png|Pinkie always seems to be having a blast Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Ponyville looks like it had a make over Griffon the Brush Off Ponyville Park S1E5.png|For a beautiful spot to be in it's kinda deserted Granny Smith cartoon pose s01e05.png|Careful Granny Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|Who's that pony blocking the view of Spike? Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png|Everybody's watching you for signs... Bonbon and Minuette.png Trixie cuteness S01E06.png|Look at me, I can stand on my back legs. Dragonshy Angel throws a carrot.png|Hmmm, levitating carrot Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Ponies seem to be enjoying the Park Look Before You Sleep Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png|Who doesn't love Derpy? Applejack and Rarity receding S1E08.png|Looks like they're backing away from each other, just wait for the thunder... Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle Spike Pinkie Pie Beckoning4 S1E9.png|Ponyville is deserted... AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png|Who's that in the distance? Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|The Center of Ponyville Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|Nice looking house you got there Swarm of the Century DerpyTwilight S01E10.png|You look tense Twilight Mess.png|What a mess Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png Twilight Running S1E11.PNG Cheerilee-winterweapup2-greenvest.jpg Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Them Ponies love them birds Ponyville 2.png|Isn't the view amazing? Call of the Cutie Applejack Stall S1E12.png|Those are some tasty apples, too bad they're about to be given away......for free Rainbow Dash Dark Cloud S1E12.png|That cloud looks ominous... Fall Weather Friends Rainbow misses S1E13.png|it starts out as a friendly competition... Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie10 S01E15.png|Why you leave Spike next to a ditch, oh, Twilight is there... Pinkie rolling on the floor S1E15.png|You're so adorable Pinkie Stare Master Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png|Is there something wrong Twilight? Fluttershy6 S01E17.png|You could fly a little higher so you won't crash into another pony while looking this way... The Show Stoppers Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png|Wow Scootaloo, you're really good at that scooter, could that be your talent? A Dog and Pony Show S01E19 Spike ArmsWavingFrantically.png|Something wrong Spike? Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png|That business seems to be thriving S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png|I think you're being stalked Fluttershy S1E20 Fluttershy incognito.png|I almost didn't recognize you in that hat and shades Fluttershy A Bird in the Hoof Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png|Nice golden bell don't you think? Fluttershy apologises.png|ooooooo, you're in trouble Fluttershy The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png|Everypony is watching you for signs... Owl's Well That Ends Well Owloysius is popular S1E24.png|A group picture Party of One Leaving the party S01E25.png|Walking home after a day of partying hard A sneaking twilight and a box.png|That's the perfect way of being sneaky, walking in the middle of the street looking suspicious The Best Night Ever Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png|Twilight, you need to chillax like Pinkie Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png|Nice corn field you got there Applejack The Return of Harmony Part 2 Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png|Ponyville turned upside down. Discord, "First changes of Ponyville" S02E02.png|You love chaos don't you Discord Lesson Zero Spike's Big List.png|how can you handle that much work Twilight and Spike? Twilight walking2 S02E03.png|Something in your mind Twilight? Twilight hesitate S02E03.png|"Don't worry, about a thing, cause every little things are gonna be alright" Luna Eclipsed Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png|There are plenty of costumes... Double crowd S2E04.png|I think I see a clown in the distance Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png|Must have taken a while putting on that costume Hail1.png|Who are they all bowing to? Princess Luna What!! S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Plenty of sadness... Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|You don't seem to be on your best mood Princess The Cutie Pox CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|A bowling alley, nice CMC Smile S2E6.png|I think you did something wrong Apple Bloom Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png|Nice scooter you got there Scootaloo School S2E6.png|RUN FILLIES RUN!!! Class S2E6.png|Finally got that cuite mark you always wanted? Apple Bloom launching the ring S02E06.png|Looks like it... Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Your talent is amazing... Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png|Look at her go... S2E06 Apple Bloom with a chimney brush.png|There, all clean! CMCRunning.PNG|Nice scenery, Ponyville has it all May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight with their pets.png|Gummy loves chewing on you doesn't he Pinkie? Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png|This is not one of your best moods Twilght Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|Turtle seems to be upside down... The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash breaking through S2E8-W8.png|Who doesn't love diving head first into a well? Rainbow Dash posing for photos S2E08.png|You're so popular Dashie Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|Hmm, you like showing off don't you? Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png|What's the problem Twily? Construction Site S2E08.png|Those are some good construction ponies... Rainbow Dash pushing Granny Smith S2E08.png|I don't want to cross the street!!! Secret of My Excess Cheerilee oh my head S2E10-W10.png|That's alot of wasted food... Spike excited S2E10.PNG|This hat is awesome!!! Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Awesome hat again Spike Hulking Out.png|That's what you get for being greedy S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png|Someone is gonna have to pay for those damages... Hearth's Warming Eve Ponyville in snow S2E11.PNG|It looks kinda chilly but being inside in the warmth makes it all better Family Appreciation Day Embarassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|This place looks like the middle ages Baby Cakes Hospital S2E13.png|A hospital anypony can go to when they don't feel so well The Last Roundup Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|Everypony at the center of town Train Station S2E14.png|Good luck AJ The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15 Outskirts.PNG|Wow Dashie, you are as fast as a bullet, Eh, faster Read It and Weep Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png|The hospital at night. Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png|Run Dashie Run!! Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png|Why is a dog barking in the background? Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Apple Bloom good ones are taken s02e17.png|Some sort of cafe. School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png|The school as seen in Apple Bloom's imagine spot. A Friend in Deed Rooster Morning S02E18.png Pinkie Pie running to school S2E18.png Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie And Rose S02E18.png Pinkie Pie house hop S2E18.png Singing circle S2E18.png Pinkie Rejected By Cranky S02E18.png Pinkie Has To Make Friends S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy at Town Square.png Asparagas shop S02E19.png Fluttershy stunned S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png It's About Time Pinkie with balloons S2E20.png Pinkie screaming S2E20.png S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png Cerberus S2E20.png Pinkie screaming S02E20.png Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png Pinkie about to enter library S2E20.png Dragon Quest Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole s2e21.png Fluttershy'sHouseS2E21.PNG Rarity with her less then drab camouflage S2E21.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow SO2E22.PNG Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Ponyville Confidential PonyvilleSkyviewS2E23.PNG SchoolLettingOutS2E23.PNG Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png|A town full of gossip Spa S02E23.png|The spa Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.PNG MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Big McIntosh Train.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville AiP Ponyvillehouses.png Category:Location galleries